Mario Kart: Double Dash!! HD (Salut)
Mario Kart: Double Dash!! HD is a remake of the popular 2003 GameCube game. It is not merely a port; it adds sixteen new retro tracks and an assortment of new playable characters and karts, as well as new modes of racing not found in the original game. The core elements of Double Dash!! remain the same, however; there are two drivers per kart and each character has their own special item. The game is set to release in October 2020 for the Nintendo Switch. New Features This game adds several new features that were not present in the original version of the game. To clarify, several of these are features that appeared in games later in the series and were not present in Double Dash!!, such as anti-gravity or Coins. *Anti-gravity, gliding, and underwater racing all return from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. *The half-pipes from Mario Kart Wii appear on several courses, allowing you to gain a small boost and perform a flip on the edge of the track. *Missions return from Mario Kart DS in a very similar format. *Coins return from the recent installments, allowing you to gain a small boost in your top speed. *You now have the ability to toggle between a 12-Kart race, similarly to the new games, or the original 8-Kart race. *All of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe’s Battle modes return. *Online racing is present, operating in a similar vein to Deluxe. Characters Default Characters Karts The original’s simplicity in the Kart system returns. Instead of the kart customization from recent games, each character has their own individual kart. Any character within that character’s weight class can use any character’s kart. The exception to this is the Parade Kart, which can be driven by any weight class. The possibility of Karts that can be driven is determined by the combined weight class of the two racers. For example, if there is one Heavy racer and one Light, they can only race on a Heavy Kart. Every kart has three different stats: Speed, Acceleration, and Weight. The different stats are represented by Stars on the loading screen; the more Stars listed for speed, the higher your top speed is. Light Karts Medium Karts Heavy Karts Courses Similarly to the original game, you start by only being able to race on the Mushroom, Flower, and Star cups. As you progress, however, you can unlock the remaining five cups. Returning from MK:DD!! is the All-Cup Tour. Due to retro cups being added, there are three variants of All-Cup Tour: Nitro-Cup Tour, which cycles through the original 16 tracks; Retro-Cup Tour, which goes through the 16 from different games; and All-Cup Tour, which takes you through all 32 tracks. In every variant, it begins with Luigi Circuit (or N64 Luigi Raceway on Retro-Cup Tour) and ends with Rainbow Road. Mushroom Cup *'Luigi Circuit': The track remains relatively unchanged from the original. During the first lap on any engine class, there is a barrier between the two lanes. Once the first place player reaches Lap 2, however, the barrier goes down. The barrier stays up for the entire race during a 50cc race. *'Peach Beach': The track is mostly unchanged. When racing on 150cc or higher, Gushens are present as well as Cataquacks. *'Baby Park': The track remains the same as it did in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. When racing on 150cc or higher, the roller coaster occasionally becomes a stage hazard and can knock karts out of the way if they are struck. *'Dry Dry Desert': The track remains the same as it did in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Flower Cup *'Mushroom Bridge': The track is heavily similar to its original version. Taxis from Odyssey appear occasionally alongside other traffic. The shortcut early on now makes more sense; the turns into it are smoother and it launches you farther than the original. *'Mario Circuit': The circuit is largely unchanged from the original. DS Peach Gardens can be seen nearby. *'Daisy Cruiser': The courses remains largely unchanged from Mario Kart 7. The chamber containing the shortcut is no longer underwater. *'Waluigi Stadium': Much of the course is now anti-gravity, making jumps and muddy areas more intense. Star Cup *'Sherbet Land': The track remains the same as it did in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. *'Mushroom City': The has received an overhaul from the original. It is now raining during the race, and direction is made clearer than before. The track is now more based on New Donk City, with some pieces of traffic being Sherms and posters of Bowser and Peach’s wedding scattered across buildings. *'Yoshi Circuit': The track remains mostly unchanged from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. There was a shortcut in the ending of the original track, which now returns. *'DK Mountain': The track is heavily similar to its appearance in Mario Kart Wii. Players glide through the cannon in the beginning. The mountain itself is now anti-gravity, which lasts until you reach the cliff faces with boulders cascading down. Special Cup *'Wario Colosseum': Several part’s of the track have gained half-pipes and anti-gravity sections so as to make it more difficult to traverse. There is also an option to play it with the usual 3 laps, but the default is still 2. *'Dino Dino Jungle': The track is very similar to its appearance in Mario Kart 7. When racing on 50cc, the main brontosaurus is replaced by the T-Rex from Super Mario Odyssey, so it’s a much smaller obstacle to get around. *'Bowser’s Castle': Much of the course remains the same. Upon leaving the robotic Bowser area, the jump is now a gliding portion. *'Rainbow Road': The course remains fairly similar in layout. Stars only rain down in 150cc or higher. Many portions of the track have anti-gravity, and several big jumps have gliding portions. Shell Cup *''N64'' Luigi Raceway: *''Wii'' Mushroom Gorge: *''GBA'' Riverside Park: *''Wii U'' Thwomp Ruins: Banana Cup *''3DS'' Mario Circuit: *''DS'' Peach Gardens: Much of the track is the same as before. Mario Circuit can be seen from the other side of the castle. *''SNES'' Koopa Beach 1: The track is graphically a subsidiary to Peach Beach; the pink archway and roads can be seen nearby. It has also received a couple of Cataquacks to further hinder racers. *''N64'' Choco Mountain: Leaf Cup *''DLX'' Super Bell Subway: *''Wii U'' Cloudtop Cruise: *''3DS'' Rock Rock Mountain: *''Wii'' Daisy Circuit: Lightning Cup *''SNES'' Vanilla Lake 2: The track takes place on a mountain summit. Many tracks can be seen in the distance, such as DK Mountain, 3DS Rock Rock Mountain, and N64 Choco Mountain. *''DLX'' Dragon Driftway: The track now takes heavy inspiration from Bowser’s Kingdom from Odyssey; several Pokios can be seen cheering on racers. Half-pipes are now placed on several spots on the track. When racing on 50cc, much less of the track is anti-gravity so as to alleviate the intensity. *''DS'' Airship Fortress: The course is now raining. The airship is hovering over the Ruined Kingdom from Odyssey; the tower is the same one the Ruined Dragon is battled on in the game, and the Dragon can be seen flying around the tower. As far as layout goes, the course remains the same. *''GBA'' Rainbow Road: Unlocking Criteria When you achieve first place in a Grand Prix, you unlock a new character, kart, battle stage, or cup. It is heavily simplified when compared to recent installments, instead of needing to acquire large amounts of Coins to unlock new pieces of the game. Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Remakes